Fiyang’yellak
Fiyang’yellak is an artifact in the Om campaign. Summary Fiyang’yellak is an intelligent magical gem and powerful artifact. It purports to have the collected knowledge of the Irda people. It’s stated desire is to return the Irda to Om. Purpose Fiyang’yellak is convinced that the souls of the Irda still exist, and thinks that there are lost rituals or artifacts that could bring them back. To this end, Fiyang’yellak urges any who wield it to locate Irda artifacts. It believes that if it has access to enough Irda magic, it might be able to return the Irda. History At the height of the Irda Civil War, when the followers of The Triad were close to releasing their deities from their prison and allowing them to fully return to Om, that Fiyang’yellak was created as an emerald colored ioun stone. A cabal of powerful wizards saw the final battle approaching and feared the destruction that may follow. Fiyang’yellak was created as an insurance policy of sorts so that if the worst should happen the knowledge of the Irda people would survive. In the final battle, the gate to the forbidden plane was destroyed and it’s keys scattered across Om. Unfortunately for the Irda, the destruction of the war as well as the final battle destroyed their civilization. By 465 the Fiyang’yellak ended up in the hands of a troll near Dunkirk, although it appears to have made little progress in acquiring Irda artifacts, likely due to the limited intelligence and goals of the troll. On the 8th of Gatekeeper, 465, the Troll and his minions were slain by the Royal Explorers and Fiyang’yellak came into the possession of Fernith. Wielded by Fernith Fern had Fiyang’yellak fashioned into an amulet, the better to conceal it, and it attempted to urge and manipulate her into a greater interest in magic in an effort to get her to help collect artifacts. They conversed a fair amount but eventually Fern’s brother Fynnhanar began to realize the power and danger of an unskilled person using Fiyang’yellak and convinced her to hand it over to him. Wielded by Fynnhanar With Fynn, Fiyang’yellak found a far more appealing vessel, as he was a capable sorcerer with far more moral flexibility than Fern. Fiyang’yellak was able to steer Fynn to the acquisition of at least one artifact, a tome of magic, in exchange for helping him to destroy a powerful necromantic item that threatened the life of he and his companions. However, when Fynn revealed to his companions that he was forced to sacrifice some of his life energy to the amulet to wield the magic to save them, his comrade Jasper Conroy grew alarmed and demanded he remove it for a time. Fiyang’yellak exerted it’s full influence into Fynn, gained slowly after several weeks of being worn, and forced the sorcerer to fight back. Fynn was subdued, and the amulet removed, though the experience left a physical scar where the chain of the amulet dug into his neck. Jasper claimed the amulet, but did not wield it, instead storing it safely in his pack to prevent it from influencing anyone. Wielded by Wu Xen On the 25th of Twins, 465, Fynn was murdered by his enemy Boz, and left in a location the sorcerer's companions could not find. Desperate, Wu demanded that Jasper hand Fiyang’yellak over to him. Fiyang’yellak explained that because Fynn had sacrificed some of his life essence to it, the location of the sorcerer’s corpse was known. It refused to divulge this to Wu but offered to take him there if Wu were to make a similar offer. Feeling he had no options, Wu agreed. Fiyang’yellak granted Wu the power to teleport to Fynn’s location, where it attempted to further convince Wu to use his power in the battle that followed, though the monk refused. Wu wore Fiyang’yellak for a few more days as he traveled the wilderness with Fynn’s corpse, during which the amulet attempted unsuccessfully to tempt Wu into using it again. Once Wu felt his position was secure enough to defend himself from threats he too removed Fiyang’yellak and stowed it. Upon their reunion Jasper demanded the return of the amulet, but Wu hesitated wondering if such a dangerous item should be in Jasper’s hands. Fiyang’yellak exerted a subtle influence to try to convince Wu to retain the item, but Wu realized what it was doing and immediately surrendered the amulet to Jasper. Personality Fiyang’yellak is incredibly manipulative and sly. It fashions it’s speech and expressed philosophical patterns after that of the wearer. When worn by Fern it presented itself as noble and working towards selfless ends for the lost Irda people. When worn by Fynn it was aloof and sarcastic. To Wu it attempted measured, logical arguments often interspersed with Ki-Thian style metaphors that the monk also would use in conversation. It is not known if this is an inherent magical design of Fiyang’yellak, or active attempts at manipulating its wearer. Powers Fiyang’yellak is an immensely powerful item. Crafted of Blood Magic and more mundane Arcane energies from some of the most powerful wizards the Irda had, it seems capable of replicating any spell or known magic, if the attempt is fueled by the life force of its wielder. It also inherently boosts the intelligence of its wielder slightly. It was able to allow Fynnhanar to teleport he and his companions hundreds of miles away even though the sorcerer had not yet mastered that spell, and did the same for Wu even though he had no arcane knowledge at all. Fiyang’yellak also advised Wu that it had the power to obliterate Boz when they battled and later the ability resurrect Fynn, though it demanded a stronger sacrifice of life energy for that. The amulet also appears to have the ability to influence a wearer both subtly and directly, infusing Wu with the desire to wield and retain the amulet, even when he was not wearing it, and forcing Fynn to actually physically refuse his companions demands to remove it. Fiyang’yellak also claims that because Fynn sacrificed some of his life essence that it always knows his location and condition. This presumably also applies to Wu, who made a near identical sacrifice. Category:Om Category:Artifacts